Linked
by snow1010
Summary: Sequel to Dragonheart. Lukas has finally become a Rider and travels to the land of the dragons when he mets Elvana our heroine from Dragonheart He discovers that he has a magical connection to her and has to find out what it means for both him and her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lukas

I was promised to the Riders at birth. My mother told me that one of the Riders predicted it when I was still in her womb. I found that edging on a bit creepy. This went through my mind as I hammered at the sword I was making. I shoved the hot tip into a barrel of water and then heated the metal again. I felt a mind brush mine and I grinned.

You're still hammering at that toothpick? Sola asked.

Of course. I need a sword until I get a Rider one, I retorted to my dragon.

She snorted and stuffed her head in the doorway. My grandfather jumped, his breath hitching from his slumber. He glared at me. "Don't startle me with your dragon, boy. I'm old but I don't want to pass into the void yet. I still have to pester you since you're making horrible craftsmanship!"

I shook my head and tried not to laugh at the old bastard. Grandfather Horst was nice till he got old and started to forget things. Since my eighteenth birthday and having a dragon egg hatch for me, he has been more of a bother. I knew I was the last of the promised Riders. And all of the others would be much older than me. My mother told me that the Rider before me was a dear friend of hers and became the great Elvana Dragonheart of legend. And I believed that as much as that Eragon actually existed. It's now been 43 years since the war. My mom never ceases to remind me.

I admired my finished sword and gave it an extra polish. I could see my reflection in the blade. Hair as dark as the night sky; tanned, unblemished skin. But the thing that set me apart was my eyes. They were bright blue but with a circle of purple around the pupil and on the edge of my irises. And of course the lightning bolt mark on my cheek. Mother said that I was chosen by the dragons or something. Another bit of info I didn't believe in. For me, I had to see it to believe it.

I shoved my new sword into the new sheath at my waist and walked towards Sola. I rubbed her snout and she rumbled. She backed out so I could exit the shop. I hopped onto her back and secured my legs into the saddle. Sola took off for the Spine. I relished the feeling of air on my face and I felt my body relax. I knew that the elf Queen was going to come for me soon. I was going to train there for a bit and then go to the land of the dragons.

Everytime I thought of leaving, I felt sadness but also freedom. I was going to embark on a grand adventure. Suddenly the air thundered with wingbeats. Turquasa greeted us with a snort.

_Hello, new Rider Lukas. _

_Hello, Turquasa. How are you?_

_Good, good. I sense that the elf Queen is coming for you now. She'll be here anytime now. I'd like to come with you to the land of the dragons._

_What? I thought you left there. _

_Yes, but I have grown bored of being alone except for you two hatchlings for company. I'd like to reunite with the other dragons. _

_Alright, Turquasa. I'll take the concealment charm off you. _

I did the charm and Turquasa's scales shimmered slightly.

We landed in the clearing and waited. Just like Turquasa said, a green dragon flew towards us and landed. The beautiful elf Queen sat straight in her saddle. Her eyes went to Turquasa and she gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. She dismounted and watched her dragon Firnen approach Turquasa. They sniffed each other. Firnen wasn't trying to shield their conversation from us.

_Why did you run?_

_I wanted to be in Alagaesia, to see what it was like. But I have been alone for a while, ever since Elvana left, I've wanted to go back. _

So Turquasa knew Elvana Dragonheart as well? Interesting.

_I've missed you so much. You'll know that Saphira will be glad you're coming back. But she will also be angry. _

_Why should she be angry?_

_She is your mother as I am your father. We were worried about you but we knew that you could hold your own in battle._

Saphira and Firnen had an egg. Well, I could see that. After their reunion, Arya looked to me. "Well, Rider, it is time to go to Ellesmera. Pack your things and we'll leave in the morning. I think you will be valuable to the Riders. You are a blacksmith right?"

I nodded. She smiled. "Good. We're in need of one. As well as being a Link, you will be powerful indeed," she said grudgingly.

What was a Link? Just another question in my endless list. Sola took off and we headed home, ready to venture to Ellesmera.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elvana

"Oh come on Elvana, you're our Queen, you have to look presentable when the new Rider comes," Hana whined at me, her ruby eyes sparkling. I rolled my eyes. "I'm a Rider; I don't need to dress up. Besides, wearing my circlet is enough." Hana threw up her hands and shook a finger at me. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." I laughed at her expression. "I'm your Queen, you have to do what I say," I said.

Hana grumbled and we exited my room. We went to the loading dock and Hana began to shed her clothes. I was about to summon Umaring when she shot me a look. "You are a dragon too, Your Highness. Besides Umaring is with Ophelia, you don't want to bother him." I sighed and began to strip. Much to the other half dragons' dismay, I clung to my human half with a vice grip. I did turn sometimes but usually when I flew, it was with Umaring and I preferred it that way too.

My human skin faded into dragon hide and I looked over at Hana. Her red scales were as bright as blood and they glistened in the afternoon sun. It was time to visit the half dragons. We took off and flew towards the woods. The half dragons had built a tiny settlement close to the Rider's Academy. The Links lived at the Academy since they couldn't fly there. We had to expand the North Wing for them so they could live there.

After the half dragons were outed, there have been strange occurrences. A Link was a human bonded to a half dragon. So far, no other members of a race have become Links and no Riders have become Links either. A Link's bond to a half dragon was similar to the bond between Rider and dragon. They would have a mental connection and enhanced magical abilities. Also, they specialized in things. You could tell by the marks on their skin. Like one might be marked with a flower, which meant the Link was going to be a healer. Or a flame for a blacksmith. And many others. But I have never seen a lightning bolt like the one I gave Lukas. He was coming here in a few days after training in Ellesmera for two months.

I was only there for one but I knew that Lukas was there for blacksmith training with Rhunon as well. Besides being a Rider, he would be a blacksmith for the Riders. We only had two Links that specialized in craft but they had no or little experience. We needed Lukas. A quiver of excitement and nervousness went through me. I was going to meet my Link. After waiting for almost nineteen years I was going to meet him. I wondered if he was even more beautiful than he was as a babe.

I was much older than him now but I still looked the same. I knew that I had finished my aging. All of the half dragons stopped aging at eighteen-twenty years old, depending on the hybrid. We landed in the settlement. Other half dragons walked around, some in dragon form, some in human form. Three half dragons that were around nine years old, ran up to us and clasped our scaled hands. Someone came over and handed Hana and I robes. The robe had slits cut in the back of it for our wings. Mine was white and embroidered with silver thread. I slipped it on and my wings easily slipped through the slits. Tying the sash securely around my waist, I changed into human form.

All of the half dragons wore robes too, so they could change without flashing anyone. Another half dragon named Hector approached, his gold eyes bright. "Your Majesty, we have a report that some of your agents have gone missing. And when they show up again, they're dead, completely drained of blood."

I sighed. This has been happening for a while. We didn't know who was doing it and they have managed to get away with it for two years. My agents were important; they sent us information on what was going on in Alagaesia. I didn't force anyone into the position, one had to choose to become an agent. A female Link approached as well. I was surprised to see her because usually they stayed in the Academy, taking classes. She bowed lightly. "Queen. I would like to volunteer for a position as one of your agents." I rubbed my wrist. "I'll consider it. Is there somewhere you would like to be particularly stationed?" I only asked this out of courtesy. Many of the agents did choose a place but I was not able to send them because they were needed elsewhere. The girl shook her head. "Wherever I am needed, your Majesty."

I nodded to her. Hector grasped her hand and squeezed lightly. The girl was Hector's Link and when I looked at the mark on her cheek, I realized what her ability was. The girl's mark was a footprint of a dragon, the mark of a Dragon Link. That meant she had the abilities of a half dragon but obviously not as strong. Hector changed, his human skin giving way to gold scales. Clasping hands, they took to the air. The girl had the ability to fly as well. I found that the Dragon Links have increased in number. They were now the most common of the Links. A few of the half dragons, like Hector, have taken their Links as mates as well.

Hector had just come back from his post in Surda. We've been keeping an eye on the King ever since he aided Erebos create more half dragons. The King was under his influence, he didn't know that Erebos was creating an army to take over Illirea. Since then, not even the mortal High Queen trusted him fully. Maybe I would send Hector with his Link so they wouldn't be parted with his Link. Links and half dragons liked to be close to each other. The whole business of Links still was a mystery.

Hana changed to her dragon form and ditched her ruby robe. She took to the air. I don't know where she went. I went around collecting more information and then shifted to dragon form. I flew back to the Academy and when I landed on the loading dock, my pile of clothes was gone. Someone probably picked them up. My dragon skin melted back into human skin and a male human Rider came by and whistled. It was Samuel, one of the other Riders I have befriended over the years. I rolled my eyes at him and tightened the sash around my waist. He came over and gave me a hug. I hugged him back quickly and fiddled with my unbound hair. He backed up a bit and his eyes ran along my body.

"Do you have anything under there, Dragon Queen?" he asked teasingly. I scoffed. "Why, you want to find out?" I asked sarcastically. All he did was grin and his eyes sparkled with mischief. I rolled my eyes. Of course he did. I walked up to him, my fingers going to the knot of the sash. He watched me excitedly. What a fool. Before he could do anything, I changed and roared at him, baring my teeth. My wings unfurled, snapping open. Samuel jumped, his hand going to his sword. I changed back and laughed, giving him a shove. "Don't make comments like that, dear Samuel. I am the Dragon Queen and don't you forget it," I said, walking towards the East Wing. He smiled. "Yes, Elvana, you are a fearsome she-beast."

He left also and I headed towards the Eldunari room, turning invisible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lukas

We rode over the dead lake, the Rider's Academy appearing near the shore. It was extremely beautiful. My Rider sword comforted me at my side. I was a jumble of nerves. I was about to meet the other Riders in about a minute. The shore rapidly approached along with the shadow forms of dragons and Riders on their backs. The first to appear was a man around my age with brown eyes and rode a sapphire coloured dragon. He looked like an elf but also human at the same time. I remembered the drawings of the famous Eragon of legend and he looked exactly like the drawings.

Flanking him, was a woman with white hair and purple eyes. She rode a white dragon. I noticed the vertical slits that were her pupils. Elvana Dragonheart? Oh my god, what was next, the Queen herself? I couldn't help but stare at Elvana. She was impossibly beautiful, with fair, unblemished skin and a tall, thin body. The warrior's garb she wore masked her womanly curves and I wondered what she looked like without the garb.

I pulled up short. I couldn't think things like that. It was not my place to think that. She wasn't my wife. But yet I couldn't help but be enthralled. Her eyes never left me. I wondered if she thought I was handsome. Every time our eyes met, I felt a spark of connection to her. Eragon gestured grandly towards the giant white building. "Welcome home, Lukas. Welcome to the new Vroengard."

With that, he flew towards the Academy. Everyone followed. Elvana lingered, still watching me with her dragon eyes. She gave me a little smile and flew after the rest. My heart thudded in my chest heavily. God, she was beautiful. We followed suit. I heard Sola chuckle in my mind.

_You're hooked, Lukas_. Be careful.

I rubbed my arms uneasily. _I promise. _

Sola was right. I was hooked. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her long white hair. Her eyes that seemed to hold me in place with just a glance. Her smooth white skin.

My fingers flexed and I stretched. We landed on a platform that stuck out of the mountain that everyone called the loading dock. The dragons were also inside and some of them sniffed me as I past. I sat in the last empty seat, beside a human girl that had an air of superiority over her. She glanced at me and smiled, her eyes running over me. I broke eye contact with her and my eyes strayed again to Elvana, who sat  
at Eragon's right side. As she ate, her eyes were on me, unreadable. I wish I knew what she was thinking. She smiled a little at me and returned to her conversation with Eragon. They seemed to be close. Jealously suddenly nipped at me and I stabbed at my food.

I felt a mind brush mine. It wasn't Sola's, it was someone else's. The mind was female and felt so alien to me, it frightened me. It wasn't like the cold controlled thoughts of an elf. It felt like a dragon mind but it was also different. It was also human at the same time. My eyes lifted to look at Elvana and she smiled knowingly. It was _her_ mind.

_Hello Lukas_.

I stiffened. It was her _voice_ in my head.

_Hello_, I sent tentatively back.

Elvana smiled at me, a full genuine smile. It was so beautiful; it felt like my heart was breaking. She winked and finished her meal. I already finished mine. Once everyone was done, Eragon stood. "I'd like to welcome our final promised Rider, Lukas and his dragon, Sola. He will also be our blacksmith which is an amazing gift to us. To Lukas!" he said, raising his chalice. Everyone raised their drinks and I tried to hide in my chalice. In the corner of my eye, I saw Sola raise her neck proudly.

_Why are you so shy Lukas? You're a Rider! _Sola's voice came back to me.

_Can't help it when _Eragon_ is making toasts to us!_

Sola snorted and I smiled.

"Alright, so classes resume tomorrow afternoon. Have fun, sleep in. Good night!" Eragon was about to leave when he turned to Elvana. "Elvana, you can give Lukas the tour." Then he winked at her and headed to the East Wing. Everyone left, going to their dragons and taking to the air. Elvana and her dragon stayed. I looked at her and silently gulped.


End file.
